eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Celui qui reste et celui qui s'en va
|year = 1974 |position = 4th |points = 14 |previous = Un train qui part |next = Une chanson c'est une lettre |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Celui qui reste et celui qui s'en va was the Monegasque entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1974 in Brighton performed by Romuald. This was Romuald's third Eurovision entry, he had first entered the Contest in 1964 representing Monaco with "Où sont-elles passées" and the second time in 1969, then singing "Catherine" for Luxembourg. The song is sung from the perspective of a man whose lover has just ended their relationship. Romuald sings that there is always one half of a relationship who "stays" - that is, the person who does not do the breaking up - and the other half who "goes" - by doing the breaking up. He compares the fates of both people, and sings that while he is not angry with his former lover, he wants her to realise the situation for what it is. The song was performed tenth on the night, following Luxembourg and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 14 points. Lyrics French= À la fin d’un amour, celui qui reste est le perdant Celui qui part sait déjà que quelqu’un l’attend À la fin d’un amour, à l’instant du dernier regard Il y a toujours, toujours sur terre quelque part Celui qui reste et celui qui s’en va Celui qui parle et celui qui n’ose pas Celui qui pleure, celui qui baisse les yeux Il y a toujours, toujours à l’instant d’un adieu Celui qui reste et celui qui s’en va Celui qui triche et celui qui ne sait pas Celui qui va très bientôt trouver l’oubli Et l’autre qui restera seul toute sa vie Toute sa vie Bien sûr je te comprends, il fallait en arriver là Tu as la force de partir, je ne l’ai Bien sûr que je comprends, bien sûr que je ne t’en veux pas Mais déjà ‘nous’ voilà devenus ‘toi et moi’ Celui qui reste et celui qui s’en va Celui qui parle et celui qui n’ose pas Celui qui pleure, celui qui baisse les yeux Il y a toujours, toujours à l’instant d’un adieu Celui qui reste et celui qui s’en va Celui qui triche et celui qui ne sait pas Celui qui va très bientôt trouver l’oubli Et l’autre qui restera seul toute sa vie Celui qui reste et celui qui s’en va |-| Translation= At the end of a love affair, the one who stays is the loser The one who leaves already knows somebody is waiting At the end of a love affair, at the moment of the last glance There’s always, always on earth somewhere The one who stays and the one who leaves The one who talks and the one who doesn’t dare The one who cries, the one who lowers his eyes There’s always, always a moment of farewell The one who stays and the one who leaves The one who cheats and the one who doesn’t know it The one who very soon is to be forgotten And the other who will stay alone all his life All his life Of course I understand you, things had to happen this way You have the power to leave, I don’t have it Of course I understand, of course I’m not mad at you But lo and behold, ‘we’ already became ‘you and me’ The one who stays and the one who leaves The one who talks and the one who doesn’t dare The one who cries, the one who lowers his eyes There’s always, always a moment of farewell The one who stays and the one who leaves The one who cheats and the one who doesn’t know it The one who very soon is to be forgotten And the other who will stay alone all his life The one who stays and the one who leaves Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1974 Category:20th Century Eurovision